


Не суди обо мне по размеру

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fish out of Water, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: В четырех футах роста может найтись место многим неожиданным талантам: Тирион Ланнистер вернулся из похода туда и обратно через Лунные горы совсем не тем, кем туда уходил.
Kudos: 3





	Не суди обо мне по размеру

Тайвин Ланнистер никогда не интересовался своим младшим сыном, карликом, чье рождение убило любимую жену Тайвина, и давно уже его не видал: Тирион предпочитал ошиваться то в Староместе, то в Королевской гавани, и его легкомысленное поведение не добавляло Ланнистерам ни доброй славы, ни авторитета; Тайвин же при жизни десницы Аррена безвылазно сидел в Западных землях. Так что теперь, увидев наконец своего сына, объявившегося в лагере Тайвина прямо перед битвой во главе большого отряда дикарей, Тайвин с трудом его узнал: Тирион, конечно, не вырос, но возмужал. Роста в Тирионе было по-прежнему примерно фута четыре, но он заметно раздался в плечах и отрастил бороду, возможно, в ходе своих странствий. Нос Тириона стал широким, вероятно, в дороге ему разок заехали в лицо палицей, а глаза глубоко спрятались под нависшими над ними бровями. В конце концов, Тайвин рассудил, что пленение и возвращение из плена пошли Тириону на пользу: он явно стал молчаливее и серьезнее, но это еще не было причиной относиться к нему всерьез.  
\- Я решил, что ты поведешь авангард, - сообщил Тайвин, уже замыслив подставить дикарей, приведенных Тирионом, под удар, и заманить таким образом противника: лорд Тайвин был уверен, что дикари побегут, а он сам сможет ударить противнику во фланг.  
Тирион ничего не ответил, он стоял у входа, крепко уперевшись ногами, неподвижный, словно большой валун. Он не испугался, не отшутился, не подковылял к столу, чтобы полакомиться – в нем было то достоинство, которого раньше ему не хватало, но теперь Тайвину было с сыном непривычно и немного неуютно.  
\- Разумеется, ты будешь подчиняться Грегору Клигейну, - добавил Тайвин, чтобы смягчить впечатление от сурового приказа, который необученный и неспособный сражаться Тирион мог бы воспринять как желание от него избавиться, раз уж он избежал смерти в Орлином Гнезде.  
\- Не буду, - глухо и веско сказал Тирион и замолчал.  
\- Может быть, ты как-нибудь объяснишь свое решение? – насмешливо поинтересовался лорд Тайвин, но сын вновь не удостоил его ответом. – Впрочем, пусть. Конечно, Ланнистер не должен подчиняться менее высокородным воинам. Мы выдадим тебе высокий шлем, большой щит и боевой топор…  
\- Не надо, - возразил Тирион. – Топор есть.

Топор Тириона лорд Тайвин увидел уже на рассвете, после того как отряды Старков внезапно атаковали его лагерь. Левое крыло под командованием Тириона прогнулось под первым ударом, многие из его горцев в первой сшибке потеряли лошадей, отряд Клигейна, напротив, выдвинулся далеко вперед, ускакав за своим бешеным в бою командиром, но Тайвин напрасно ждал в неверных предрассветных сумерках возможности ударить прорвавшимся северянам во фланг, потому что кто-то в темноте принял командование расстроенными частями на левом фланге. Глухой и низкий голос, подобный реву огромного кузнечного меха, велел спешиться оставшимся на конях латникам; затем неизвестный вождь выстроил из них фалангу, вероятно, еще до сражения раздобыв для них щиты (Тайвину пришел на ум большой щит, посланный им в насмешку Тириону, но не вернувшийся назад), и Тайвин с тех пор иногда слышал на левом фланге глухой рев. «Держать строй!» - ревел кто-то в темноте, и очередной отряд неприятельской конницы словно налетал на стену, с лязгом и хрипами, и поверх этого раздавалось довольное уханье, будто кто-то валил там деревья и собирался строить редут. «Подобрать копья! Встать в строй! – снова ревел в темноте тот же голос. – Второй ряд, встать перед первым!»  
На рассвете лорд Тайвин со своим авангардом выехал к своему левому флангу, раз уж все равно не удалось внезапно налететь на прорвавшегося врага, и увидел небольшую горстку дикарей и солдат, встречающих очередную конную атаку за валом мертвых тел. Тирион со своим большим щитом стоял в середине, и на глазах Тайвина его младший сын встретил неминуемую гибель: лошадь возглавлявшего отряд латника перелетела через заслон из трупов и буквально свалилась на Тириона, свернувшегося за своим щитом. Передние копыта лошади грянули в щит, лошадь перелетела через Тириона, словно налетев на валун, всадник слетел прочь – а Тирион уже вставал, откинув щит и сжимая двумя руками огромный топор.  
Как ни был потрясен увиденным лорд Тайвин, у него хватило самообладания, чтобы немедленно послать своих всадников вперед, на выручку уцелевшим героям, и двинувшаяся перед ним лава скрыла от его глаз таинственного командира, чей голос снова взревел над полем боя, перекрывая топот копыт. «Барук Казад! – разнеслось над полем и рекой, и вслед за этим последовало несколько гулких тяжелых ударов. – Казад ай-мену!»  
Лорд Тайвин, увенчанный своим тяжелым золотым плащом, покрывавшим даже и круп коня, подъехал к полю боя шагом и молча остановился перед Тирионом. Высоко сидел на своем коне владыка Западных земель, его великий плащ удерживался на месте парой миниатюрных львиц, изгибавшихся на плечах Тайвина, словно готовясь к прыжку, а их супруг, лев с великолепной гривой, полулежал на великом шлеме лорда Тайвина, разрывая воздух лапой и рыком. А перед конем стоял невысокий крепыш в плоском шлеме, чей боевой топор был выше него, а плащ и нагрудник у него были изрублены, только длинная кольчуга блестела ярким серебром, на котором не оставили царапин ни копья, ни мечи. И насмешливо глядел карлик на Хранителя Запада, словно спрашивая своим взглядом: «И много ты нарубишь врагов в своем клоунском наряде?»

Лорд Тайвин собирался отдохнуть после беспокойной ночи, но спустя несколько часов его разбудили. Киван не осмелился бы это сделать без большой нужды, сделал это Тирион, уже вычистившийся после боя, но так и не расставшийся с полюбившимся ему топором.  
\- Наш противник храбро сражался, - сказал Тирион, дав Тайвину проморгаться после дневного сна. – Так бьются за правое дело.  
Неторопливые тяжелые слова Тириона словно обвиняли Тайвина, и раньше Тайвин наорал бы на сына, пригрозил бы ему или прогнал его вон тихим угрожающим голосом, но теперь Тирион стоял перед ним как маленькая скала, и Тайвин чувствовал, что любой натиск об эту скалу разобьется и окажется бесплодным – а Тирион уж потом решит, что ему делать в ответ, и как-то неприятно поблескивал вороненой сталью топор.  
\- Твоя сестра или твой племянник, Иные их разберут, казнили Эддарда Старка и втравили нас в эту войну, - признал Тайвин. – Насколько я слышал, Эддард Старк был готов отправиться в изгнание в Ночной Дозор, и у них в руках были его дочери, которых я тогда хотел обменять на тебя. Всей стране, побери их обоих прах, очевидно, что обвинения против Старка были вздорны и ложны, и, как видишь, теперь его люди летят на нас как озверелые.  
\- Тебе было бы жаль, если бы я погиб там, на поле битвы? – неожиданно спросил Тирион, все так же четко отмеряя слова.  
\- Жаль, - признал Тайвин, не понимая, как вырваться из-под гнета, который он теперь чувствовал в присутствии Тириона, и все-таки придумал: - Я посылаю тебя к королевскому двору. Джоффри, да и Серсею, нужно приструнить, пока они не погубили нас всех.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Тирион, и в первый раз в его голосе прозвучало одобрение.

Оставшиеся в живых дикари Лунных Гор после окончания боя могли чувствовать себя героями. Да они ими себя и чувствовали, бродя по лагерю армии Тайвина, хвалясь своими подвигами перед шлюхами и милостиво принимая приглашения выпить, раздающиеся от солдатских костров. Рыцари и латники сторонились дикарей, но простые солдаты чувствовали, что с них причитается – некоторым из них не бывать бы живыми, если бы левый фланг не оказался таким упорным и не поглотил столько атак неприятеля. Однако Тирион не дал своим стойким горцам насладиться плодами победы.  
\- Ко мне, сыны гор! – взревел Тирион, выйдя в середину лагеря, и воины горных племен с некоторой неохотой собрались вокруг него, чтобы услышать приказ о немедленном выступлении в поход.  
\- Мы избиты и изранены, Маленькая Скала, - сказал за всех Шагга из клана Каменных Ворон. – Дай нам отдых.  
\- Отдых будет завтра, доблестный Шагга, если мы отъедем отсюда достаточно далеко, - твердо ответил Тирион. – Здешний отдых не пойдет вам на пользу: вы напьетесь и наберете слишком много добычи, а двигаться нам нужно быстро.

Скорость отряду Тириона действительно была нужна – небольшой отряд почти опередил воронов, прилетевших в Королевскую гавань с известиями о том, что армия Джейме Ланнистера разгромлена Роббом Старком, а сам Джейме захвачен в плен. Джоффри известие о поражении его дяди привело в ярость, и он потребовал, чтобы Сансу поставили перед его троном, а потом приказал своим рыцарям бить ее – но в зал уже входил Тирион с огромным топором на плече, а за ним следовали его героические горцы.  
\- Стоять! – приказал своим спутникам Тирион и повторил уже почти ласково, словно осаживая любимую норовистую лошадь. – Стоять.  
Тирион недобро оглядел собравшихся и сделал несколько шагов вперед.  
\- Я, лорд Тирион, наместник при короле, неспособном к правлению по малолетству, требую объяснить мне, что здесь происходит, - зычно сказал Тирион, глядя на испуганную красивую девушку в надорванном на плече платье и на сэра Мерина Транта, всегда готового выслужиться даже ценой низости.  
\- Ты не Тирион! – воскликнул стоящий рядом с троном Лансель, уж он-то знал, что его маленький кузен никогда не носил на плече боевого топора и не командовал войсками с такой легкостью.  
\- А письмо моего отца, лорда Тайвина, говорит, что это я, - возразил Тирион, поднимая вверх письмо, запечатанное печатью Хранителя Запада, на которой в луче солнца блеснули золотые пятна, и блеснул вслед за ними луч золота из алмаза, который прижимал изрядно отросшую бороду Тириона к его груди. Словно ослепленные этим лучом, стражники и царедворцы заговорили вразнобой, признавая в пришедшем Тириона, а в печати – истинную печать Хранителя Запада, и Тирион отослал их прочь, только двое рыцарей Королевской гвардии остались, и Тирион небрежно отодвинул прочь Мерина Транта, проходя к трону.  
\- В чем ты обвиняешь девушку? – потребовал Тирион у своего непутевого племянника, и под его строгим взглядом гнев Джоффри сменился страхом.  
\- Ее брат… - забормотал Джоффри. – Колдовством разбил наши войска… твоего… моего дяди… пленил его… и после они пожирали тела убитых!  
\- Чепуха, - подытожил Тирион. – Что бы ее брат ни сделал, она в этом не виновата. Ты не в первый раз вершишь неправый суд. Ты будешь наказан.  
Мерин Трант, которого перестал слепить алмаз, угрожающе шагнул вперед, думая, что слишком крепкий карлик ему не помеха – а навстречу взлетел топор, уперевшись концом железного древка ему в подбородок.  
\- Назад! – приказал пришедший, и даже тугодум Блаунт понял, что не рука карлика держит на весу полутораметровый топор из чистой стали, увенчанный двумя широкими лезвиями. – Назад, или твоя голова отлетит к самым дверям!  
Сэр Блаунт попытался прийти на помощь своему товарищу по гвардии и взмахнул мечом, но самозванец принял его удар на древко топора. Сэр Блаунт навалился на меч, руки держащего топор подогнулись – и тут же распрямились с такой силой, что Блаунт отлетел прочь на несколько метров, слетев со ступенек перед троном и перевернувшись через голову, а снова пришедший в движение Мерин Трант получил богатырский удар кованым кулаком в панцирь, от которого панцирь погнулся, а Мерин Трант с грохотом упал навзничь.  
\- Шагга, Тиметт, Улф! – скомандовал Тирион. – Подберите эту падаль, пусть они проводят вас к покоям королевы. Останетесь там вместе с ними на страже. Шагга, вернешься и проводишь туда же меня.  
Теперь в зале, кроме застывших вдоль стен фигур прославленных в бою горцев, остались всего трое: Санса, Джоффри и тот, кто назывался Тирионом – и последний при своих четырех футах роста казался Сансе большим, а Джоффри был маленьким, все больше съеживаясь под гневным взглядом, который проникал через глаза в его душу. «Может быть, он просто ударит меня, и все закончится», - подумал Джоффри, хотя раньше бы он не посчитал это хорошим исходом – слишком жуток теперь для него был взгляд пришедшего, чья воля была крепче стали и так же глубоко ранила трусливую душу. Многие камни своим упорным трудом пришедший когда-то превратил в прекрасные скульптуры и украшенные каменными узорами колонны, а многие сокрушил тяжелым молотом, и теперь взглядом опытного скульптора и камнетеса он смотрел на простертую перед ним душу дрянного мальчишки и немного кривил лицо: материал был незавидный, много наростов предстояло отшелушить, да и с остальным работа будет трудная и неблагодарная, но работать все равно было надо.  
\- Проси прощения у той, которую обидел, - приказал пришедший, начиная свой долгий упорный труд. – Может, она согласится забыть обиду…  
Свет от алмаза на груди гостя казался Сансе мягким и чарующим, словно к ней спустился ангел, чтобы залечить ее раны, и этот свет придавал ей решимости и сил.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответила Санса.  
\- Чем же еще он прогневал вас, дитя мое? – ласково спросил ее спаситель, а Джоффри понял, что он погиб.  
\- Он приказал казнить моего отца, лорда Эддарда, - выговорила Санса. – Убил мою септу… Выставил их головы на пиках на крепостной стене… Из-за него убили мою волчицу… - почему-то в присутствии странного низкорослого воина ее почти не душили ни слезы, ни страх.  
\- Небо, - в огорчении сказал низкорослый воин, поворачиваясь к дрожащему от страха Джоффри, - небо еще не видело такого бесполезного человека, как ты. Тебя даже невозможно отдать в слуги самой доброй девушке в этом проклятом замке, потому что она выбросит тебя из окна футов с сорока и будет права. Ступай в свою комнату, я пока придумаю, что с тобой делать.  
В зал вернулся Шагга, приглашая своего командира пройти к королеве, но тот еще немного задержался перед Железным троном, сокрушенно качая головой.  
\- Даже это нормально сделать не могут, - вздохнул тот, кого по его воле принимали за Тириона. – Ни вкуса, ни мастерства, и это еще наследники высокой культуры. Орки, а не люди! Закончу с людьми – перестрою весь этот сарай сверху донизу.

Так появился перед Серсеей вождь горного народа, и глаза обманывали Серсею, говоря, что это Тирион, а голос его был властным и строгим, и пришедший произносил вещи, которые Тирион никогда бы не сказал: он приказывал немедленно собрать советников и грозил рыцарям Королевской гвардии, что за дурную службу он срубит их как молодые деревца.  
И только когда напуганные и ошарашенные рыцари Королевской гвардии вышли вон, с глаз Серсеи упала пелена. Не золотистой по-ланнистерски была борода того, кто занял место ее нелюбимого брата, а лежала на ней древняя седина, и сам он был древним, словно вытесанным из камня. Ростом он действительно был немногим выше Тириона, но втрое шире в плечах, и твердо сжимали длинный боевой топор его толстые крепкие пальцы, которые также умели создавать каменные и металлические узоры дивной красоты. И взгляд у пришедшего вместо Тириона был тоже каменный: тяжелый и строгий.  
\- Слушай меня очень внимательно, - веско сказал вставший на место Тириона. – Несколько недель тому назад маленький человечек смотрел в небо и молился. За спиной у него была тюремная решетка, а в десятке футов перед ним был обрыв, ведущий в пропасть. Маленькому человеку было страшно спать на наклонной площадке и страшно умирать за преступления, которые он не совершал – это твой близнец толкнул вниз с башни Брана Старка, а твой сын подослал к умирающему Брану убийцу. Но обвиняли в этом маленького человека между решеткой и пропастью – как ни странно, этот человек носил имя великого и славного города с высокими башнями, Тириона, скрывшейся из мира столицы Эльдамара.  
Небо всегда отвечает на молитвы страдающих невинно, а маленький человечек молился до утра и увидел звезду Элберет. Сам владыка гор Ауле преклонил ухо на его мольбы, да и чересчур много таких молений доносится последнее время из вашего мира. Так что на место маленького человечка прислали меня – мне все равно нельзя было остаться в Валиноре.  
На следующий день маленького человечка ждало испытание поединком, и вряд ли он мог бы рассчитывать на заступничество, находясь среди врагов. Я вышел на поединок и оглушил какого-то придворного вертопраха с двух ударов, чтобы он больше не позорил своей бороды. Мне позволили уйти через Лунные Горы, рассчитывая, что меня убьют тамошние племена – я срубил дюжину их бойцов, и это научило их почтению, хотя над их орочьими манерами пришлось потом потрудиться.  
Я пришел в лагерь твоего отца и предложил свою помощь в битве – он подставил меня и мой отряд под самый сильный удар, рассчитывая, что мы побежим и своими телами проложим ему путь к победе и удару во фланг. Я с отрядом выстоял, и из сраженных мною можно было сложить высокий курган, но все это начало мне надоедать. А здесь, похоже, придется поработать топором не меньше.  
Серсея попыталась что-то сказать, но дерзкие угрожающие слова застыли у нее в горле, когда она снова встретила тяжелый каменный взгляд, а когда она опустила глаза, по ним словно ножом полоснуло сияние алмаза, лежащего поверх бороды ее гостя. Золотой локон, чудесным образом вплавленный в алмаз, полыхал солнечным светом, и свет этот ранил и обжигал Серсею, но владельца алмаза и хранителя локона свет окутывал благословенным ореолом.  
\- Не пытайся угрожать мне, - предупредил Серсею тот, кто сменил ее брата. – Я видел такую тьму и такой свет, о которых ты даже и не слышала. Я прошел сквозь Казад Дум еще тогда, когда там обитала Погибель Дарина, я уложил многие десятки орков в Хельмовой Пади и на Пеленнорской равнине, я пять дней скакал во тьме Дорогами Мертвых и был в безнадежной битве у Черных Ворот перед тем, как пал Темный Властелин. Чтобы избавиться от меня, тебе понадобится небольшая армия – а вскоре после того сюда прибудут сотни моих родичей с топорами и молотами и разобьют этот замок в мелкую крошку.  
Впрочем, ты королева людей, и не мне это менять. Но мое племя настойчиво и упрямо, и от своего я тоже не отступлюсь. Ты научишься воспитывать своих детей, чтобы они не вырастали слизняками и подлецами. Ты научишься узнавать о бедах своего народа и быть своим людям надежной защитой, чтобы твое имя было дорого твоим людям и в тебя не летели из толпы комья грязи и проклятия. Ты научишься отличать добро ото зла и слушать голос Эру, звучащий в каждом из нас, а не свои капризы и не шепот тьмы. Я обещаю тебе это - я, первый государь Агларонда - Гимли, сын Глоина!


End file.
